Without you
by purplepagoda
Summary: An interesting perspective as to why Sara is the way she is, involving a person from her past. And a revisit to some selfblame.
1. Baby boy

_A/N: Sara may seem a little bit ooc, but I think that it fits under the circumstances. You have to read the whole thing carefully, and throughly to see that. Plz R+R._

Some people keep their private lives private. Some keep them more than private, they keep them hidden. Sara Sidle was one of these people. No one really knew what Sara was like outside of work. No one knew that Sara was ever outside of work. She always worked overtime, and came in early. She didn't do it because she didn't have a life, although she didn't really it was more because working kept her from thinking about her problems. She hadn't always been like that contrary to popular belief. She had a life at one point but things got twisted somehow. But things were about to change again. A few years before she had left California things were different but then they changed to the way they currently are. She tried to hide her pain, and she almost completely discounted that part of her life. Something had been taken from her, and she was resentful. It was unrightfully taken. She didn't talk much about it then trying to keep her personal life away from her work life, but she never talked about it now.

7 A.M.: Sara's phone is ringing. She rolls over and expects to hear a co-worker's voice on the other end. Normally she'd be at work already but she hadn't gotten a call yet.

"Hello?" She says rubbing her eyes.  
"Is this Sara Sidle?"  
"Uh huh." Sara replies to the vaguely voice.  
"This is Noah."  
"Noah?" Sara repeats in shock.  
"Yeah, I was in Vegas and I was wondering if I could see you."  
"Of course. Where are you staying?"  
"The Belagio."  
"Ok I'll meet you there in about an hour."  
"Ok bye."  
Sara calls in to work and tells them she isn't coming.  
8 A.M.:  
Sara enters the lobby of the Belagio she starts toward the reception area, but is intercepted by a familiar face.  
"Hey!" Sara smiles at the tall, brown eyed blonde with a beach tan wearing baggy shorts and a preppie.  
"Hi!" The young man replies as he embraces her. "Why don't we go to my room."  
"Ok." She agrees.  
When they reach his room she takes a good look at him.  
"You've grown up." Sara smiles.  
"Yeah." He agrees as he brushes his hair out of his face.  
"So... wow. It's been a long time. How did you manage to get away from your dad?"  
"Well he's in town on business, and after a lot of persistence on my part he agreed to let me look you up."  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" Sara probes.  
"What kind of question is that I'm 17?"  
"True. Of course you have a girlfriend."  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too kid."  
"Dad's lightened up a lot the past few years."  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh huh, he got remarried."  
"I'm sorry I didn't visit but you know what the agreement was."  
"Yeah I know what the crooked, unfair, unsound agreement was."  
"I'm still sorry. I should have tried harder."  
"It's not your fault."  
"It's been over six years what's happened?"  
"Well I went to Disneyworld..." He jokes.  
"Finally!"  
"Yeah, well it hasn't all been quite as great."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dad is out of control."  
"How so?"  
"He's always at work, and when he's not he's out with his friends. So I'm stuck with his blonde barbie doll  
wife."  
"She can't be that bad."  
"She has the mental capacity of a 12 year old."  
"Speaking of mental capacities how are you doing in school?"  
"Fine in everything... except science."  
"How can you be doing badly in science?"  
"It probably has something to do with the fact that the teacher is so boring I fall asleep most of the time."  
"What sports are you in?"  
"Baseball, and Track, but I'm not really that into it. I'd rather just hang out with my friends."  
"Does your dad expect you to play sports?"  
"He basically just wants to brag about all the sports awards I've won."  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
"That's easy for you to say you live a state away."  
"Noah you're old enough to decide that you don't want to live with your dad anymore."  
"I know, I just don't want to deal with him being mad at me."  
"He'll get over it."  
"But he's known for his temper."  
"To everyone except the people who matter."  
"So how's work?"  
"I spend a lot of time there."  
"By choice of course."  
"Noah you know that work is my way of coping with things."  
"I know."  
"I'm sorry for not being there for you."  
"It isn't your fault."  
"Yes it is I should have tried harder."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does Noah."  
"I understand what happened."  
"I was never what I was supposed to be for you."  
"No you were different you were better."  
"That isn't true."  
"Yes it is."  
"Noah..."  
"I understand. I know more than you think I do."  
"Noah I'm an awful person."  
"You were hurt. And I can understand."  
"I'm not supposed to let you see that I'm hurt."  
"I understand. I know why you kept your work life separate from your personal life. And I know that when you moved her you sacrificed your personal life so you would have to think about me. I know that it's easier. I did every extracurricular thing I could to keep my mind off of it. I never wanted to be with dad. I was happy with you."  
"I'm sorry I blew up, if I hadn't he would have never taken you."  
"It isn't your fault."  
"Yes it is. I should have been there more. Done more. I should have been less focused on my work."  
"You're wrong. I loved it. You were always there to wake me up, and put me in bed. You were cool. That's why everybody always wanted to come over."  
"They wanted to come over because you had an air hockey table."  
"And you always had the best stories, and did the coolest things."  
"I still wasn't there enough."  
"Yes you were. You just wanted to take care of me, and give the best. Stop being sorry. It doesn't matter.  
You're the best any kid could ask for."  
"I doubt. Especially now, I'm not the same cool person anymore."  
"Yes you are, dad just screwed you up by taking me. And even though I wish I was with you, I've learned a lot not being with you. I appreciate you, and I miss you."  
"I miss you too Noah."  
"Mom I love you." Noah says softly as he tightly clings to his mother.  
He stands inches taller than her. Her baby made her feel small. He little boy was grown up, and she missed it. It was her fault because she lost her cool. How could she jeopardize the thing most precious to her. How could she have shut the part of her life off for so long. How could she have kept it hidden so long? She wasn't sure how she'd kept herself going over those close to 7 years. She didn't have the answers. She felt like such an awful person. How did she get such a great kid? She must have done something right at some point in her life. If they only knew why she was the way she was. If she could only bring herself to tell them. But she never could afraid it would hurt to much. It would bring up to many memories. She hated herself for losing him. She felt so blessed to have him in her life again. She should have cherished him more the first time, and maybe she would have never lost him. She was glad that she could have him back, that was all that mattered. The present, and him. Nothing else. She could forget everything, because nothing else was important.


	2. Working mom

_A/N: This isn't as detailed as the first chapter, but I just want to get it going. It'll will get better I promise.  
_"I love you too Noah."  
"Mom I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Why don't you tell people about me? I mean I know it's easier not to have to explain the situation, but is there  
another reason? Are you ashamed of me?" He rightfully wonders.  
"No. Honestly I'm ashamed of leaving you. I've never been ashamed of you. You're the one thing in my life I did right."  
"So you don't regret having me?"  
"Absolutely not. I love you."  
"I can see why dad wasn't someone you wanted me to live with. But I have to know what was your reasoning?"  
"I never agreed to the way your father thought a child should be raised. I didn't want you to have to be perfect. And your dad isn't warm and fuzzy. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I also didn't want all the money to get to your head and make you someone you're not."  
"I don't really remember dad being there a lot before he took me."  
"I'm not going to lie to you, he was busy building up his company. He always loved you, but I just don't think his priorities were in the right order. But he did make an effort. He made sure he was at your really important milestones, like birthdays and Christmas."  
"You guys have never gotten along so I don't see how you ever fell for each other in the first place."  
"We thought the fighting was cute. And we thought we were in love, so were kinda of blind."  
"What made you realize you didn't love him?"  
"Well when I was pregnant with you we were still together, but I never really saw him. He was always busy, and I didn't really know what kind of a person he was..."  
"So then after I was born..."  
"I realized that I wasn't in love with him when he didn't come to the hospital when you were born because he  
was 2 states away on business."  
"Did he know?"  
"Know what?"  
"That I was being born."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"A few days later he came to see you and I asked him how he wanted to raise you..."  
"And that's when you realized you weren't in love?"  
"That's when I realized that he wasn't the man I wanted to be with."  
"So did you ever love him?"  
"Yeah, but he was never around for me to love."  
"So I'm the reason..."  
"You're the reason I get out of bed every morning."  
"But it's my fault."  
"No it's your father's fault."  
"Mom I don't want to live with him anymore. I never did."  
"I know."  
"I want to live with you."  
"Tell that to your dad."  
"I can't he's never around. I see him like 3 hours a week. He wouldn't even know if I moved to Alaska. And he  
wouldn't care.  
"I want you to live with me, but you have to tell your dad."  
"What if he says no?"  
"You can be emancipated."  
"I guess. Mom I need you. I always have."  
"Noah I've always been a call away."  
"No you haven't. Dad wouldn't let me call you even though I was allowed."  
"Oh."  
A tall 40 year old man walks in. He has blonde hair and light brown eyes.  
"Hi dad." Noah greets as his father walks toward him.  
"Hi Noah, Sara."  
"Hi Brian." Sara says in disgust.  
"Dad I want to live with mom." Noah blurts out.  
"Of course you do. Look I don't want..."  
"Brian nobody cares what you want. My son needs me and he's going to have me. You're not going to keep him from me anymore. You've had him long enough. You've robbed us of enough memories. Let him go."  
"Or what Sara? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to kill me?" Brian rages.  
"I don't have to kill you to bring you to your knees." Sara exhales.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You seem to forget that I know things about you that could ruin you."  
"So you're going to get our son back by black mailing me."  
"If I have to."  
"Sara take him. He's just like you. I tried to get him to play sports, but he was too busy studying for some stupid mensa test."  
"Mensa?" Sara asks in astonishment.  
"Yeah all he ever does is study. He acts just like you."  
"Maybe he'd act more like you if you had been present the last 17 years." Sara shouts.  
"Ha ha."  
"Noah get your stuff lets go." Sara tranquilly expresses to her son.  
That night Sara gets Noah situated, and savors her time with her son. It's about 12:30 in the morning and they're watching T.V. and eating Pizza when Sara gets a phone call.  
"Hello?" Sara smiles as she speaks.  
"Sara this is Grissom. I know you took the day off, but technically it's a different day. I really need you."  
"Uh..." Sara mouths 'I have to go to work' to know he tells her it's ok, and she then puts the phone back up to her ear. "Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
Noon: Sara is finishing up her case when Warrick comes into the break room, where Sara is getting a bottle of water.  
"Hey Sara..." Warrick says as he approaches her.  
"Yeah?" Sara looks up at him with a smile.  
"You have a visitor in the lobby."  
"Ok." As Sara heads to the lobby Catherine comes into the break room.  
"You'll never guess who has a visitor." Warrick grins.  
"Who?" Catherine rolls her eyes.  
"Sara."  
Catherine's eyes widen. "Who?"  
"I don't know some blonde kid."  
"A kid like 5?"  
"No like 16 or 17."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah go see for yourself."  
Catherine walks to the lobby where she sees Sara talking to the mysterious blonde kid. She overhears their conversation.  
"Are you almost done with work?"  
"Yeah why?" Sara smiles.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite."  
"Yeah give me about ten minutes."  
"Ok. I'll just wait here."  
"Ok." Sara agrees as she hugs him. "I'll see you in a few."  
Sara walks her report to Grissom, and then goes to the locker room to get her stuff. Catherine manages to catch up with her.  
"Who was that in the lobby?" Catherine probes.  
"I don't know there are a lot of people in the lobby." Sara says trying to act dumb.  
"The one you were talking to."  
"Which one?"  
"The blonde headed teenager."  
"Oh."  
"So who is he?" Catherine asks as they start down the hall.  
"His name is Noah."  
"Yeah but who is he?" Catherine repeats as they near the lobby.  
"He's my son." Sara says as she steps into the lobby. Catherine stops dead in her tracks. She just watches Sara leave with the kid.  
"Catherine?" Warrick asks.  
"Huh?" Catherine murmurs as she turns around.  
"Why are you standing in the middle of the hall way?"  
"Because?"  
"Because why?"  
"She... She said..."  
"Who said what?"  
"Sara she said... that kid..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sara has a son." Catherine manages to get out.


	3. Bye bye baby

Noah takes Sara out to a nice restaurant for lunch.

"So your dad said you took the Mensa test?" Sara opens with after ordering.

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"I'm a certifiable genius,"

"You're certifiable that's for sure," Sara jokes.

"Ha ha you're funny,"

"How did you do? For real this time?"

"I don't remember the exact numbers, but I am a genius,"

"That's my boy,"

"So who was that red head in the lobby?"

"Catherine,"

"A colleague?"

"Yeah, but I like to think of her more as a pain in my... neck,"

"She sounds delightful," Noah jokes.

"You wish,"

"So is there anyone special in you life?" Noah asks.

"No."

"Not a social butterfly?"

"Not exactly,"

"Catherine looks like she could help you out in that department,"

"She could also help me out if I wanted to be an exotic dancer..."

"What?" Noah asks in confusion.

"Before she was a C.S.I. she was an exotic dancer,"

"Well you have to start somewhere,"

"You make me so proud," Sara says sarcastically although it is true.

"I didn't mean it like that," Noah says defensively.

"I know,"

"I have an idea,"

"What?"

"You should try speed dating,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I lied. There is someone,"

"No there isn't,"

"Yes there is I swear. He just happens to be my boss,"

"Ouch,"

"That's just the way my life works out. Nothing is ever simple,"

"It's life it's not supposed to be simple,"

"How did I get a kid as great as you? I definitely don't deserve you,"

"Sure you do,"

"No I don't. You know it's ok if you're mad at me, I understand,"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I missed so many important moments in your life,"

"Mom it was never really clear to me why you left. I mean you guys always fought, but that was just part of the package,"

"Honey there are a lot of things you don't know, a lot of things that I've tried to protect you from,"

_Sara flashes back to that night: February 14th 2000: _

_They'd been fighting all night. As usual. At least it was usual when he was home. Which grew more rare each month. Noah's room was at the east end of the house, and Sara and Brian's room was on the west. Sometimes Noah could hear them. But most nights his nanny would come in and read to him as loud as she could until it was over. This night he had his head phones turned on loudly as he read to himself. Most of the time when they fought it started in one place and ended up in another far away. Sara always walked as she talked. Actually she ran most of the time. _

"_Sara will you just come to bed?" he asks impatiently._

"_I'm busy,"_

"_Sara just come to bed,"_

"_I don't want to come to bed because I don't want to fight,"_

"_Sara that's ridiculous,"_

"_No it's not. I never see you, but when I do we fight. I'm sick of it,"_

"_Sara stop being so difficult," he says as he gets out of bed and heads in her direction._

"_You know what the doctor said, oh wait you don't. You weren't there. You never are. You're never around for anything, especially for your son. It makes me sick,"_

"_Sara shut up," he raises his voice sick of listening to her._

"_Brian just go to bed and leave me alone,"_

"_Why do we always have to fight?"_

"_Because you have a bad temper,"_

"_Sara don't do this," he warns her as his face turns red._

"_Is it such a crime for me to want to be healthy? To have a healthy child?"_

"_We already have one healthy child. I don't understand why one isn't enough? It's plenty for me,"_

"_You'd be happier if you didn't have any kids. You know that I didn't do this on purpose," With every word they would get louder._

"_How do I know that? You probably did do this on purpose. Just so I wouldn't divorce you,"_

"_Quit being so dumb. I don't care if you divorce me. Go ahead. I'll just take my son, and leave. You know the only reason that I stay is because of Noah,"_

_He hated when she said that. It infuriated him, more than anything. He didn't want to admit there was a problem. He'd never lay a hand on Noah, but Sara was a different story. He stood silently. This was never good. And she knew it. He struck with his fist, almost instantly leaving a black eye._

"_You know it's hard to cover up bruises when they cover 95 percent of your body. And it's even harder to explain them when you don't cover them up. You can't exactly tell your doctor that your bad tempered husband who is no stranger to drugs gives them to you. That he bruises you on a regular basis. And the only reason you stay with him is because of your kid," Sara heads towards the stairs preparing to run. She starts down them. Halfway down he catches her. He grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around._

"_What is your problem? Do you want to get hurt?"_

"_No, but that doesn't seem to matter,"_

_In frustration he gently pushes her. "Go, you're out of here,"_

_She turns around and tells him, "I'm not leaving without my son," _

"_If you keep going you won't leave with your life," he threatens._

"_I'm not afraid of you. I'm numb,"_

_This time he shoves her down the stairs._ _She falls head over heals. She hits her head on the rail, and tumbles to the bottom of the countless stairs. She doesn't even care about her head wound. She clutches her stomach. He runs down the stairs and stands over top of her as she bleeds. She probably would have bled to death too if the nanny_ _hadn't called 9-1-1. The EMT's were no strangers to the mansion. They were out there on a monthly basis. But she never pressed charges, and she always stayed with him. Sara blacked out until she got to the hospital. As they rushed her into the emergency room she could hear them._

"_What have we got?" A doctor asks._

"_Female, approximately 30, 22 weeks along," an EMT rattles off._

"_Not anymore," the doctor says as she assesses the situation. _

"_Should we contact the authorities?" the doctor asks. It was a new doctor. She had no clue about the history._

"_No. It's Mrs. Cooper. She won't press charges," the EMT declares._

_End of flashback_

Noah never let Sara know that he heard the fight that night, he never knew what it was about, but he could vividly remember standing on the top of the stairs looking down and seeing his mother lying there motionless.

"Mom thank you,"

"For what?"

"Loving me so much,"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember seeing you at the bottom of the stairs that night,"

"Honey let's not go into that. It's in the past,"

"I tried to forget it. I blocked out a lot of things, but that wasn't one I could,"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have bad memories. It's my fault,"

"No it isn't. You were just a victim,"

"I've got to get back to work," she says quickly changing the subject.

"Ok," he agrees.


	4. Bugs

_A/N: Thought that I would upload this for all of you. This has been sitting in my computer since I wrote this story years ago. It will be the final chap. I'm trying to complete all of my stories. R&R._

* * *

the scene:

"Where did you go yesterday?" Grissom asks.

"Something came up,"

"I need to talk to you after your shift,"

"Ok," Sara agrees reluctantly.

After her shift Sara goes into Grissom's office to talk to him.

"What's up?" Sara asks.

"Is there something going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Yeah,"

"What?"

"I have a son,"

"Excuse me?"

"I have a son his name is Noah,"

"You have a little boy? Why don't I know about this?"

"I don't have a little boy,"

"Sara you just told me that you have a son,"

"I do, but he isn't a little boy. He's seventeen,"

"You have a seventeen year old son?"

"Yes,"

"Again why didn't I know about him?"

"Because when I left California I decided not to bring him back into the equation because it would just make it harder for the both of us,"

"Where was he?"

"He lived with his dad since I left California,"

"Why?"

"Because his dad has money. When we got divorced there was nothing I could do to keep my son. I wanted to just run away with him, and never look back. You know just start over, but I wouldn't do that to him. I thought his dad could provide everything he needed. Great schools, and only the best opportunities. I forgot that he needed love. His dad was always a little bit cold. Actually really cold,"

"So you've been married?"

"Yeah,"

"How long were you married?"

"Nine years,"

"You were married for nine years and have a kid?"

"Uh huh,"

"Anything else I need to know?"

"I know that you don't understand why I want to take it so slow, but I think that you should. It isn't your fault. I love you. I just have difficulty getting into any type of a committed relationship with anyone because of Brian,"

"Who?"

"My ex-husband,"

"What happened?"

"It was never a really stable marriage. I got married to him because I was young and I thought that I was in love, and he got married because I was pregnant. He was a business man first, a drunk second, a father third and a husband last. We never saw eye to eye. Not ever. He always made sure I knew his point of view though. Even if it meant he'd have to beat it into me,"

"He abused you?"

"Yeah,"

"Is that why you left?"

"Partly. I realized I didn't love him anymore, and I was tired of being beaten into submission. The last straw was when he pushed me down the stairs,"

"He pushed you down the stairs?"

"It wasn't the first time. It was just different that time,"

"Why?"

"Because of the baby," she tells him on the brink of tears.

"Baby?"

"Yeah I was five and a half months pregnant when he pushed me down the stairs. I lost the baby. I'd probably still be with him if that hadn't happened. The only reason I stayed was because of Noah,"

"I knew you back then. I mean I kind of knew you. Why didn't you ever mention Noah then?"

"Because I thought that to protect Noah I'd keep work separate from my home life,"

"The black eye. You said that you fell. That was..."

"Uh huh. People got suspicious after a while. I couldn't make up a new excuse every time,"

"So do I get to meet him?"

"Noah?"

"Yes Noah,"

"I think that you should meet him. You'd like him," she tells him.

"Yeah ok, I'll meet him,"

"Why don't you come to my place after work?"

"Yeah ok,"

Grissom get's to Sara's a few minutes before six. He takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door. A six foot teen boy comes to the door.

"Hi," Grissom says as he looks the boy over.

"Hi I'm Noah, and you must be Mr. Grissom," he introduces himself and extends a hand to shake.

"Hi Noah. You can just call me Gil," he replies as the young man firmly shakes his hand.

"Come on in, mom should be home in a minute," he informs Gil.

They sit down on the couch.

"So I hear you're an entomologist," Noah starts.

"Uh huh,"

"There was a nice colony of Camponotus pennsylvanicus living in the kitchen, but most of them are gone now, the exterminator visited today,"

"Your mother just doesn't share a passion for insects,"

"No. I think that they're interesting, in the classroom. But I can't stand living with them. Carpenter Ants just make me mad actually, I have a very hard time appreciating them."

"They can be frustrating,"

"So what insect do you enjoy the most?" Noah probes.

"Probably the Vanessa cardui,"

"Yeah a painted lady is interesting but I found a Heliconius melpomene when I went to Brazil a few summers ago,"

"You found a postman butterfly?"

"Uh huh. Luckily... well not luckily, unfortunately, but luckily for me it was dead but in perfect condition. I've got it with me. It's a good luck charm,"

"Wow. May I see it?" he asks.

"Sure," Noah goes and gets the butterfly.

"An absolutely perfect specimen of Heliconius melpomene," Gil says while studying the insect. Sara walks in quietly during the conversation and sneaks up on Gil.

"Bugs?" Sara says.

"Yep," Gil nods.

They have some nice conversation, and a nice dinner. Around eight thirty Noah's cell rings. After a brief conversation he hangs up and goes over to his mother.

"Hey mom,"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I go out with my friend?"

"Who?"

"Shad he's in town too and he wants me to come over and hang out with him tonight,"

"You're still friends with that kid?" Sara asks.

"Yep,"

"Sure, just call me if you need anything,"

"I'm glad you said yes because he's on his way here," Noah grins.

"When don't I say yes?"

"Almost never," he admits.

He grabs some stuff and goes out of the apartment. Three seconds later he comes back in

"Sorry almost forgot," he kisses Sara on the cheek. "Love you mom."

"Behave,"

"You too," he warns her.

She sits on the couch next to Grissom for a few minutes before she says anything.

"I..." she stops.

"Yes?"

"What did you think?"

"He's a great kid Sara,"

"I know,"

"You did a great job with him,"

"No I didn't. I abandoned him. He raised himself,"

"I'm sure that isn't true,"

"I'm pretty sure that it is,"

"It doesn't matter he's a great kid,"

"Gil..."

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"Just spit it out Sara,"

"You like kids right?"

"I just told you that I like Noah. If I had a son I'd hope that he'd be as good of a kid as Noah is,"

"It's funny you said that,"

"Why?"

"Never mind, it's not important, yet,"

"Sara what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing it's not important. It can wait. I would have already told you but I don't want to spring too much on you at once. I mean I just told you that I have a son, so it can wait,"

"Or you could just get everything off your chest at once,"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want kids?"

"Why? Do you I mean... I guess I thought that since you had one... do you want another kid? Is that what you're saying?"

"No that's not it,"

"Then why do you want to know? Sara you know that I'd never make you do anything that you didn't want to. You've got Noah and if you're happy with that then so am I,"

"Gil I know you wouldn't but..."

"But what?"

"Just answer the question. Do you want kids?"

"If it were to happen that would be great, but if it didn't it wouldn't bother me at all,"

"Ok, good,"

"Why are you asking me this Sara?"

"Um... because..."

"Because what?"

"Gil I'm pregnant,"


End file.
